WhatEver It TaKes
by simplegirl42
Summary: Through thick and thin they been together. Watch each others backs but have they really seen each other. Gaara and Hinata are best friends but can they be more? AU *GaaHin* Chapter 3 optional
1. Chapter 1

**HA, I thought of a one-shot. Well not really, I be doing a epilogue for this in a next chapter and guess what this is a SONG-FIC. Please just read it, it's really good (well I think it is anyway but I want to hear what you think).**

**Oh and for the people who are reading ****A Life. A school. A relationship?**** I am working on it but I just have a huge writers block. So I am working hard on it but it I'll try super hard to start writing again if I get more reviews.**

**Also I like to write short song-fic because I think they're cute and Gaara is my favorite.**

**Whatever it takes**

A white eyed girl with dark blue tresses curled herself into a ball. Trying to sleep away the pain she felt from reality. Her pillow soaked in endless tears as she did so all most every night in her life, but knowing that she would suck it up no matter what. She didn't want him to see the pain she was going through, so in the morning she would be the person he sees often everyday in high school. A mask he has always seen and she would never let him know the real thoughts and emotions that cross her mind and face.

She brought her drained body out of bed for school, slipping on the most comfortable and decent thing she found first. She left a few minutes late for school, her father shouted at her for not cleaning the dishes well last night. Saying she was a lousy, useless daughter for leaving too many water spots on the dishes last night. She took all of the verbal words her dad struck at her as if squeezing thrones in your hand. Then leaving with a 'sorry father I won't let it happen again' then wishing him a good day with a small sadden smile on her face.

Through half of the school day she noticed him missing, since she was late she didn't notice at first. She would have been with him or seen him around with his gothic friends by now. By this she was worried and searched the school. She knew he got annoyed when she did stuff like this and ruined whatever he was doing: ditching, drinking with buddies, pot, beating up someone, making out. Sometimes he see her and others he didn't know she caught him. The times she caught him brought new pain to her heart each time.

She cared and loved him after the couple years of knowing him and started to be his real friend for couple years after getting to know him. He was her best friend and she his. He protected her, stood up for her, let her get through the barrier he had for himself, expose the other person he can be to her. He was oblivious at how he acted around her and with others. He never wanted to see himself, he hated himself, his life, and still he is wondering why he was there.

She grew frantic when she checked already every part of the school. She knew she just had to find him wherever he was even if she would suffer damage later. She ditched school during passing period looking at all the places he could be at, but did not find him. She decided to check out his apartment to see if he was there.

She walked slowly up the stairs and hesitated at the door fearing if he wasn't there she would get more worried or if he was home then have him upset for her to ditching school and be looking for him. She took a deep breath and knocked three times. No one answered so she knocked again a little louder. Still nothing. She knew it was wrong if it happened to be open but she wanted to see. She put her hand on the door handle twisting it and it open.

It was unlocked and she knew that was never like him to leave it open. She was extremely curious and nervous at once, she saw the living room empty. She walked into his apartment, hearing loud music rumbling inside the bathroom finding its way out from underneath the closed door.

She walked ever so quietly to the door and laid down on the floor to peek underneath the door. She saw his feet standing on the tiled ground with black cloth around his ankles, knowing that he was not taking a shower and had on black sweats.

Then her eyes widen a fraction when a liquid substance dripped on to the tile. She stood immediately and opened the door which was thankfully unlocked.

"Gaara!!"

There she saw him with a razor blade in his hand, his other arm swirling with blood running down, a bloody sharp knife laid on the counter near the sink. Gaara had medium cuts on his arm and a deep cut on his shoulder but not too deep for stitches.

"Get the hell out here," Gaara said in a stern voice watching as the blood dropped to the ground.

"Gaara, w-what are you d-doing?" She asked in a shaky voice stepping closer to him to help.

"Just leave me the hell alone, Hinata," he said with a harsh voice.

"No l-let me h-help you," Hinata stuttered as she try to take his wound arm.

He turned his body to face her so she couldn't reach for the arm. White eyes met with bluish-green eyes. "I don't need help from anyone. This is not your problem Hinata!" Gaara said raising his voice throwing anger into it.

"Yes it is. It is my problem if my friend life is in danger" Hinata cried out trying to hold her ground.

Gaara's mind calculated on friend for a while thinking of the time he met her then playing it fast forward till this very minute in time. He snapped out of thought as a delicate warm hand went around his own trying to pill the razor away. His instinct took over him forgetting who the person was.

His fist tightened around the razor immediately, accidently turned it on. He moved his hand so fast out of the other hand and push Hinata away. She landed on her butt on the floor with her legs sideways to the right side. Her left arm supporting her weight as her right covered the little pain she felt on her arm. Her hand began to feel wet, she looked at her arm to see her long sleeve shirt torn and blood coming out of the cut from the razor.

She couldn't believe it. Gaara hurt her, well, she was use to being pushed by him or being punched by him because he was so angry, but never had he made a physical wound on her body. Gaara saw the blood spill out through the wound he was literarily frozen with an emotionless face though you could see it in his eyes, he couldn't believe gave her a wound.

And when her eyes flash back to his, he was stunned as he saw all the emotions that flickered in her eyes. The mask she kept up for so long got a scratch just like her arm and you could see a piece of her real self. He felt strange. this feeling, the feeling of guilt was mixed with regret he knew too well. Why did he feel guilty? Why did his heart hurt when he saw her blood drip? And her eyes, why did he see something different in them than the whole two years he been near her?

He unfroze as his attention went on her as she spoke so quit and gentle. "Gaara please, I don't k-know why you are doing this a-and I know you won't tell me but whatever the reason, don't take it out on yourself. Please take it o-on a-anything that doesn't risk your life a-and if you have to take it out on me."

Gaara's head started spinning, she would rather him hurt her than himself, why? "Why?" He asked.

"Because we're friends and I care a lot more for you than myself or any other person in this world," Hinata said whole heartily.

Gaara thought about the whole friend word again thinking back to all the times he was with her slowly realizing that she had began to take off the barrier he put for himself to let her know the real him little by little. He was gazing into her eyes the whole time he thought, she was his friend, no his best friend and had felt a little something for her, he cared about her which was the first he ever cared for. Now looking down at her, he didn't think he just squatted down in front of her forgetting about his bloody arm.

"What am I to you Hinata? What do you see me as that I can't see?" Gaara grabbed her chin and pulled her closer to his face and said in a hard voice. "Don't you see me as a monster, or a demon like everyone told me that I was and myself." Gaara tighten his fist again around the razor.

Hinata calmly put her hand on his fist, ready if to feel the pain that might happen. "No, no you're not a monster and I see the side that the others misread and you misread it yourself. I see complex emotions you hold up and lock down because you never knew what they were. The tangled wars you have in your mind that your outer shell wins. I am the person who sees very little thing that's good about someone".

Gaara took in a sharp breath relisting it inside his mind of the words; his hand had relaxed a little with the hand above. He looked down at the dried blood at the tip of the razor. He looked back at her eyes to see too many emotions to count. "What am I to you Hinata that keeps you wanting to be my friend?" He asked slightly lower.

"You're the man I fell in love with when I got to know you," Hinata said just above a whisper as a strangled smile came upon her face at him.

Gaara was motionless in front of her. She looked at the floor avoiding his eyes knowing rejection was coming soon and him telling her he didn't want to see her anymore. Tears felt like they were coming into her eyes at the thought, the smile fell from her face waiting for him to say it. Gaara watched her even motionless watch her as he battle for words of what to say.

**A strangled smile fell from your face **

**What kills me that I hurt you this way**

**The worst part is that I didn't even know**

**Now there's a million reasons for you to go**

**But if you can find a reason to stay**

Gaara dropped the razor and took her chin slightly rough, with his hands. He smashed his lips on to hers, tasting her for the first time. Hinata was shocked when feeling his lips over hers when she thought he would hit her. Her eyes widen when she felt his mouth over hers and was hesitated as she stare at him throughout the kiss. His eyes were closed while he got rougher with the kiss trying to get a response from her. He was sorry that he never really noticed her pain. He was sorry she had to witness those things she caught him in. He was sorry she held on so long to her mask to keep their friendship and what was it all for? His presences, his trust, his love that suppose to be in his heart.

Could he find his heart just for her? Could he really have her after what he'd done? Would his outer self block all the feelings he did have for her? Yes, but she loves him. The only person that has ever said that to him and meant it, he could tell. He was trying to let her know that deep down he felt something for her more than a companion even with all the hate that lied in him.

Gaara got to impatient on waiting for her to response. It was driving him crazy, if she said she loved him why was she not responding to him? His hands pushed her face harder into his, Hinata let out a slight whimper of pain at this. Gaara didn't notice, he just wanted her to show him if she did love him.

His mouth moved more furiously, craving the love he needed. Then he felt dampness against his cheeks, he knew he wasn't crying. So he flitter his eyes open to see crystal tears running down her face, white met with color as they stared for two seconds at each other. Gaara broke the kiss, leaning away as he removed his hands.

Hinata sniffled and broke eye contact as her hand went across her face to wipe the tears away. "Please Gaara," Hinata started in a soft voice looking away, "don't toy with me because now you know I love you. To have you do something bad without knowing what it does to me is less painful than doing it and knowing the effect on me." Hinata broke into a sob, "I-I don't want to go through a-any more pain. I rather have the man I love b-beat me than play me for a fool to rip my heart later. I just don't want to be used," tears fell to the ground.

Gaara understood what was going through in her mind but when she mention she would rather have the man she love beat her it brought back guilt of the cut and soars he left her with some times.. She witness every relationship he had with a girl, he played with them for his amusement and since her mask has a crack in it she can't stand as much pain as she use to. She saw him never care or love a soul not even himself, until he discovered the feeling he had for her deep within him. What could he do to prove he loved her back? What would it take?

**I'll do whatever it takes**

**To turn this around**

**I know what's at stake**

**I know that I've let you down**

**And if you give me a chance**

**Believe that I can change**

**I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

He didn't have time to say anything or protest as he fought to get the words out of his mouth. Hinata lifted herself up from the floor slowly still not look at him. She grabbed his good arm when she was half way up. Gaara stood and looked at her when he felt the soft hands pull his arm; she led him out of the bathroom. He didn't want to push her away any more, so he followed willingly now wondering what was going across her mind.

Hinata led him to the living room and slightly nudged him to sit down on the couch without him able to see her face. Gaara fell onto the soft furniture as he watched her go out of sight. She came back with a bowl of water, a towel, bandages, and a alcohol bottle. It was really easy to see she knew where everything was in his apartment.

Hinata fell to her knees and took Gaara's bloody arm. She soaked the towel in the water and wiped as much blood as possible off of Gaara's arm. The water in the bowl began to turn light pink as she continued to put the towel in the water and take it out again to wipe more blood off. The alcohol didn't affect him when it was put on his wounds. He didn't flinch or hiss, he just watched as she fixed him up with much care as possible. How could she care for him this much? He didn't deserve this kind of care and love after everything he did. How could he ever deserve her?

While Hinata bandage his arm he broke the silences, "Hina please look at me." He begged to see her face saying it in the softest voice he could muster for her.

Hinata froze in her spot, Gaara never says please. He just demands what he wants never ask or worst plead. Also this is the first he ever used her nickname. This brought her to slowly lift her head up to meet his eyes and it made her heart skip a beat. She saw her Gaara have concern, caring, troubled eyes the emotions he never reveals onto his face. His face seemed to plead that it wanted to be heard, so she listen, waited for him.

"Hinata, I terrible sorry for the hurt I cause you. Would you give me the chance to start things right?"

"I-I don't think-" Hinata got cut off from Gaara voice that was breaking into a plea. He put his hand over her hand that was wrapping him. His gaze was so series and intense but gentle in a way.

"Please Hinata! I'll do anything to have you be with me. Just tell what I can do for this relationship. I'll do whatever it takes."

She looked at him warily then saw the determinism in his face and truth of his words leaked out on to her heart as she began to cry. Her head fell into his lap, leaning on the mid of his thigh. Gaara was not sure why she was cry about until he felt her hand slip out of his hand and put it on top of his. She squeezed it to let him know she did not reject him.

Gaara circled his arms around her small body and pulled her up on his lap. Her head against his shoulder, Hinata sniffled stopping the tears from falling.

Gaara was taking deep, heavy breaths, "Hinata what can I do to make this work between us?"

Hinata looked up from where she was focused on their hands intertwined to him. "W-well if we're g-going to make this work, I need you to let me inside even though it hurts. Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see," Hinata squeezed his hand for reassurances when he flinched. "I will help you with this little by little even if you want to take this journey alone and like it or not I will be here for you."

"I won't let you suffer the pain with dealing with me and my pasted," Gaara said firmly tighten his grip, he didn't want her to see how messed up he was inside. To see everything out of place for her to leave because he was so complicated inside.

"Gaara it doesn't matter if you inflect pain on me or not the point is I'll be here for you and won't ever leave. Like it or not it's the way it's going to be unless you move away in the middle of the night." Hinata sat up more and leaned in more to his face, staring straight into his eyes. They're faces were two inches apart, their breathes mixing into the air together. Her hand placed gently on the side of his face, feeling the smooth skin beneath her fingertips.

"Gaara last thing to know is that you gotta love yourself if you could ever love me," she said softly.

**She said "If we're gonna make this work**

**You gotta let me inside even though it hurts**

**Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"**

**She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be**

**You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"**

Gaara closed the gap between them, his lips brushing against hers as he breathes into her parted lips. "I'll do the best that I can if you promise to not leave my side," he whispered.

New tears fell from her eyes. "Never will I leave you," Hinata confirmed the promise with joy and love filling her voice. She pulled away a little and look deep into is beautiful eyes for any hints of dishonesty. "Will you not play me for f-fool," she spoke clearly with seriousness in her eyes.

Gaara gave her a small genuine smile that knocked the breath out of her. "I won't ever use you in anyway, I promise," placing his hand on the back of her neck playing with her hair as he brought her to him.

**I'll do whatever it takes**

**To turn this around**

**I know what's at stake**

**I know that I've let you down**

**And if you give me a chance**

**And give me a break**

**I'll keep us together**

Their lips locked together, and unlike the first Hinata responded to him showing him the emotions she had for him. Gaara was her first kisser so she didn't know how to move her lips, and Gaara being a all time regular notice her inexperience but just focus on the feel of her lips against his. He noted the softness and gentleness of her kisses as they were filled with passion of love. He could feel the seriousness of the feelings she had for him.

Hinata growing red in the face at her kissing skills, it was embarrassing for her. Gaara was an excellent kisser the way his lips moved, the feeling of his lips were smooth, and hard as he kissed her sincerely. She grew braver putting her hands around his neck and sliding her fingers in his soft, choppy, red hair bring herself a little closer to him.

Gaara in response moved one of his hands down her back, to her side, to her hip and stopped at her knee. Hinata shivered as his hand went back and forth from her thigh to her middle of her side. Gaara was drawing Hinata deeper into the kiss.

Hinata broke the kiss to catch her breath, panting. Gaara moved his lips to the hollow of her throat and started to suck on her tender skin. Hinata squeak in surprise and back away from him as she put one hand on the side of her neck he sucked on. Gaara chuckled at her and pulled her closer to him in a embrace. Her head leaning on his chest, his arms wrapped around her, she was still on his lap.

"You're so innocent Hina," Gaara said amused letting out another low chuckled that rumbled from his chest.

Hinata's cheeks burned as she looked down. "You're my first," she stated quietly but he caught it.

It shock him for a second but it made sense she only like him for four years now and also he never seen her going out with anyone. He was truly her first, her first kisser, first boyfriend, and first everything. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and gave a small smile. "And I'm happy to be," he said.

**--**

**Well there you have it a short cute one-shot. Tell me what you think please!! REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the lyrics to 'Whatever it takes' by Lifehouse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi well here is the ****epilogue to the story. Hope you like it and thank you reviewers who enjoyed it.**

**Thanks to:**

_***Rezzalia**_

_***Rot Into Death**_

_***Kira Acmichi**_

**WhatEver It TaKes**

Feet ran through the dark streets at eleven o'clock at night. Gasps of sobs came from the figure running. She wished she didn't see what she saw. To know that her love, patients, and affection, was for nothing. How could he do this to her? She actually thought she would marry him in the future but now that vision is shattered.

She couldn't go back home not this late. Her father would not even let her in and she couldn't go back there where she was momentarily living. So she ran far away, not really sure where she was running too. Tears rolled down her face like no tomorrow. Her figure shaked as her sobs became louder from the ache in her heart. She should have known not to but her faith in him. How could he, after all the time they been together for like a year? They graduated together, they were living with each other, and they had happy moments with each other. Well one thought they were happy.

She was too naive to believe that he changed. But why did he cheat on her? Was it because she wouldn't go farther with him until they were married? Was she not right for him? Was he really this screwed up? Or was he playing with her this whole time they been together. Her sobs increased rethink their relationship and friendship they had. How could he break his promise? She rather have it back to the way it was without him knowing she liked him. That Jerk!

She was running through wild grass now, a little far from the town. She stopped when the trees covered her appearance. She cried at the foot of a tree staring at the beautiful night sky that shouldn't be so amazing for someone who was down. Tears slowly died down as her heavy eyelids closed and the tears stained her reddened cheeks. She fell asleep in the cool wild grass by a tree.

He searched. He searched for her. She ran off after seeing him with another girl. She got the wrong idea, he had to tell her. But she took off so damn fast. He didn't know she could run that fast. Now he was running down the dark streets at twelve o'clock at night. He wanted to find her and hold her. Tell her it was nothing between the girl and him. He tried making the girl leave but she said that she had no place to go. He told her to leave in the morning. He was alone with her for a while since Hinata told him she had to work late. He laid down for a nap in his room and to wait for Hinata but the girl who jump on him was not his Hinata. The girl began aggressively kissing him forcing her tongue into his mouth. He put his hands on each side of her mid section to push her off but she had her arms wrapped around his neck so tight with her hands in his red hair. It was hard to push her off.

She was cutting off his oxygen supple. She whispered, "You know you want it," against his lips still kissing him. That was when Hinata opened the door to the bedroom with a shock look on her face. He noticed the door opened, the girl didn't, he snapped his eyes opened and he saw her as her face switched to pain. Then she darted way from the apartment as fast as she could. He pulled the girl off him and threw her on the floor still looking out the open door where Hinata went through. He glared at the girl on the floor who was now getting up and was still in the mood. He shouted at her to get out and she did, as fast as she could, trip on her way out, because she was scared when he was angry. He pushed her out of his way and ran to catch Hinata if he could. He knew she couldn't go back home so he looked all around the possible places she could be.

That stupid whore, Tayuya, he cursed bitterly at the women who cause this. He couldn't find her anywhere. He began to think of everything she said to him what could be a possible place she could be. He ran as fast as he could. One time they sat on the apartment roof together and she said she love to watch the night's sky. She likes to be alone when she's sad or crying. The only thought that came to mind that was isolated from everyone was the wild grass near the forest of trees. It was worth a shot since he check everywhere else. So he ran until he hit the grassy plains. He really hopes he finds her. Ever since she came into his life she has been his light. She was his happiness. He would smile around her and tell her things he was not to keen on telling. He had to find her because… because he loves her. He knows he might not be the perfect guy for her and she could of rejected him for someone better. But she said she wouldn't want anyone but him and he believed her words.

**I know you deserve much better**

He went through a big crowd of trees till there as a little space between the next set of trees. He saw her, he found her. She was there sleeping in the wild grass against a tree. He walked closer to her and notice her tear stained cheeks. She shivered as the night air blew past him and her. He sat down next to her on the grass and brought her into his lap without waking her. His arms wrapped around her to keep her warm as he stroke her indigo hair. He put his head back against the tree and slightly smirked as he gazed up at the perfect view of the night sky. She stirred awake by the familiar scent her body was on. She woke in his arms but she immediately tried to jump out of them. He held her tight so she wouldn't flee.

Hinata struggled but one word out of his mouth made her stop. "Hinata," Gaara used a soft, gentle voice. Hinata began to cry again.

"W-W-What you w-want? I-Isn't it enough that I witness you cheating on me a-and now you're here to t-tell me yourself that you n-never took me seriously?" Hinata voice was breaking as she cried sitting up with Gaara's arms restraining her from separating each other.

"Hina, I have always taken you seriously" Gaara said gentle voice, watching his light dim.

"Lies! You have been toying with me. I wish I have n-never t-told you I-I love you," Hinata was looking down with her eyes close. Gaara's eyes stared at her as they soften it stung for him to hear that she wish she didn't love him

"I have kept my promise, I have not been toying with you," Hinata began shaking her head, "Hinata do you remember what I told you before at the park where you were being beaten by those girls and I saw you all bloodily."

"Yeah" Hinata whispered trying hard not to remember that time, because even though she got the worst beaten down she loved that day. Gaara helped her up and cleaned her up after telling those girls to beat it and watch their backs. He had a sad, angered look on his face as he cleaned her. Hinata placed her scraped up hand on his cheek saying "Don't look like that, I'm ok". Gaara look deep into her eyes and said, "It's hard when I see you hurt like this. I don't want you in pain like I have been. I want to see you happy. You're my light and without you I would be lost. I would have no reason to live." That would be the closest thing to I love you for him and that was really sweet. After Gaara was done cleaning up her wounds Hinata brought Gaara down with her to laid on the grass. She kissed him deeply and they laid there, watching the sunset.

**But remember the time I told you the way that I felt **

**That I'd be lost without you and never find myself**

"I never lied to you and Tayuya was kissing me. She was sexually harassing me. I was pulling her off when you opened the door." Gaara waited to see if she would look up. She didn't and kept crying. Gaara pulled one of his arms free and very quickly took her chin and smashed his lips to hers. Hinata was shock and was frozen in place. Gaara broke the kiss and let out a breath. "I…I love you, Hinata. I never want to see you sad or upset. I know you can do much better than me but I want here beside me forever." Hinata did not struggle to get out of his grasp anymore but silent tears still slip down her face.

Gaara kiss all her tears away that ran down her cheeks and kiss her forehead as he put her head into his chest and embrace her. Hinata sniffled and held on to him as well. "T-There's no other man out there besides you for me," Hinata quietly said but Gaara heard it.

"It the same for me as well," Gaara replied

"I love you, Gaara," Hinata mumbled into his shirt as both of them held on to each other tighter.

**Let's hold onto each other above everything else**

**Start over, start over**

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms watching the beautiful night sky together way from society. They would kiss or look into each other's eyes every once in awhile. There was no better proof of their love then the look in their eyes. He had kept his promise and she was keeping hers. And in one day a couple months from now, they will be sitting on top of their apartment building looking at the moon together. Gaara will look over at Hinata and she will look back at him. He will pull out a ring and his light will really shine bright and they will live together forever. No matter what it takes for both of them.

**I'll do whatever it takes**

**To turn this around**

**I know what's at stake**

**I know I've let you down**

**And if you give me a chance**

**and believe that I can change**

**I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

--

**YaY! It's finish. I love GaaHina. Well please review!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Lyrics to 'Whatever it takes' by Lifehouse**


	3. Chapter 3 FlashBacks

**Alright I decided I'm going to put up the flashbacks I wrote of Gaara and Hinata relationship. So I hope you like and comment please and if you have read my other story I will put it up when I'm done typing it. My profile is updated every time I write something so check it out once in awhile to see if I'm working on it or not.**

**--**

_(Flash backs)_

_(freshmen year 1st semester_)

Steps echoed in the hallway as people chit and chattered with smiles gracing their lips to see their friends again after that long summer break. Only freshmen were the ones that were nervous, they had to fit in, make friends, and hope they won't become a victim of upper classmen. Then there are some freshmen who find it quite easy to fit in to their own group and others who don't break a sweat because they don't care. Gaara was someone like that; he didn't care what people thought of him or if he was alone. He found a group to hang out with anyway; people who didn't annoy him, people that were his type of people that were sort of like him. He was stoic, quiet and only gave out icy glares to those he hated or people who anger or annoy him.

On the other hand Hinata was shying, blushing, and stuttering mess with the new environment; making sure she got in no one's way, blushing crazily when someone talk to her, stuttering like a complete fool when she answered someone. This all lead her to an outcast, a weirdo, loner. She under stood why they thought she was a weirdo because of the white eyes, thinking she couldn't speak properly, had indigo hair chopped off at her chin line, and pale skin. Plus to make it even worst for her was that the teachers soon realize she was a smart girl and made her show off her smartness to class, though Hinata didn't want to, which labeled her has geek, nerd, and goody-two-shoes.

After a few months in high school Hinata got use to kids not talking to her, ignoring her, making fun of her for her smartness, and calling her names at how weird she is. Hinata just took it and forgave and apologize for things she didn't do.

Then one day as the food was being severed to students at lunch, Hinata met him. Gaara. Hinata was at her locker, which was twelve lockers down from the cafeteria doors, getting some books for her next class, English, before lunch was over. Then six jocks emerged from the doors of the cafeteria, laughing as they walked. One of them stop short with his buddies right by Hinata locker and questioned in a husky voice as a smirk played on his lips, "Well how you doing'?"

Hinata turned to them, seeing that they spoke to her. The one who was talking to her, has brown hair with a handsome face and looked like he was in his junior year of high school. Hinata gulped from the glint she saw in his eyes; he was leaning on the locker next to hers with his friends behind him with the same glint in their eyes.

Hinata blushed and turn away from them hoping that they leave her alone. "You know you're kind of cute," said the main one as he push off the locker stepping closer to her as the guys circled around her, blocking any chances of running. Hinata tried to back up away from them, pressing her back against her locker, fear in her wide eyes as she looked at all of them. She bit her lip trying to keep some of herself calm.

The brown haired man place his hand on the side of her head as he lifted her chin to make her directly look at him while he breathe out cold words. "Who knew that a outcast like you would have the whole school talking. They say you begged to get a lot of surgery done to get that body shape and those breast because your dad's so rich. You pampered princess. Why not try out that body of yours?" Hinata was shaking and was on the verge of tears as his hand, which was on the locker, slid up her shirt and started move upward toward her breast. Hinata would have fought off but the lock on her chin was tight and his body was pressing against her body to keep her still, as the guys who circled them, came a little closer.

Hinata struggled as another guy put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Before the guy even reached Hinata's breast he was punch in the face away from her. The fist that punched him belonged to Gaara. Gaara elbowed the guy in the face whose hand covered Hinata's face; he fell backwards with a broken nose. Gaara then kick everyone else's butt until they all just left.

Gaara turned to Hinata that stared in gratitude to her savior. Gaara wore an expressionless face as he analyzed her and then turn to leave.

"W-wait," came a soft call for him to stop as she went to catch him for he didn't stop. Hinata had to know who this savior was and had to thank him properly. She stopped in front of him making him stop and bowed properly to him, "Thank you so much, it was very nice of you."

Gaara relooked Hinata over, "Hn," Gaara step to go around her.

"Can you p-please t-tell m-me your n-name?" Hinata asked stepping right beside him.

Gaara gave a side glance towards her then kept on staring ahead as he walked to his English class. "Gaara."

"N-nice to meet you Gaara, I'm H-hinata." Hinata stuttered looking away as a light blush cross her cheeks at how his name felt when she said it.

"I don't care who you are," Gaara replied coldly.

Hinata gulped, a little shock at his cold attitude after he just saved her. Her savior was a cold hearted person. She kept walking besides him, she had English with him. They entered and sat at different parts of the class room.

_(Few weeks later)_

Hinata was running late and had to catch the school bus before it takes off. She barely caught the bus before it took off, hardly any seat was open. She staggered to the back of the bus while the bus was moving, hoping there would be a seat. There were no seats available except for the empty seat next to the red haired boy, Gaara. Hinata had not talk to him since the rescue, he seemed to give off the vibe that he did not want anyone near him plus he was scary.

Hinata gulped as sweat tickled down her neck as she approached Gaara. "M-may I s-sit with y-you Gaara?" She asked softly looking away. Gaara's eyes peered at her critically; he answered looking away as he moved his backpack, "Hn".

Hinata sat down and gave a shy smile towards him, "T-thank you Gaara."

"Hn."

_(In English)_

"I want you guys to write an essay on someone in this class about their life. You, girls, will draw a boy's name from this hat and that will be your partner for this assignment." The teacher went around the class as the girls drew out pieces of paper. Hinata closed her eyes and drew a name. She opened the piece of paper and eyes widen as she look across the room over at Gaara. Gaara felt eyes on him and flickered his eyes across the room to the girl he happen to saved.

"Now go get with your partner," the teacher instructed.

Hinata walk over to the other side shyly and nervously. "H-hi, Gaara."

Gaara looked up at her and stood up. He walked to the seat in front of him and shoved the book bag off the desk. He turned it to face his desk and sat back down. Hinata quickly sat down.

"Um, if it will m-make it easier I w-will do all t-the work," Hinata suggested. She was use to getting all the work in assignments like these. Also she didn't want people know some things of her life that she can edited out.

"Hn," didn't seem to bother Gaara because he doesn't really care. "You can ask me any questions you have to on the after school bus or at lunch."

"O-ok," Hinata squeaked out.

_(At lunch the next day)_

Hinata was looking for Gaara at lunch; she thought she might as well start on the essay since she had two to write. Scanning the whole Cafeteria she did not see him, she saw him on the bus this morning so where is he? Hinata check the area outside but did not see him. She decided to check out upstairs in the balconies, where some lunch tables were. She exited the Cafeteria building and look up where the tables would be on the second floor. She saw him sitting with a bunch of people that scream bad trouble to her. She walked up the stairs slowly with her head down.

"Hey Gaara isn't that the girl you saved?" A boy named, Kankuro who had face paint on, asked as he saw an intruder coming up the stairs making other people look as well.

"That's her genius," said Sasuke sarcastically who had dark black hair.

"Aw, she's coming over here. Is she your girlfriend?" Dosu asked with a wicked smirk across his face with a double meaning in his word.

"She's cute too," commented by Kiba who had sharp eyes and red triangles on his face, a smirk played on his lips.

"She looks like a damn freak to me," replied Tayuya, who had reddish-orange hair.

Gaara ignored them at their comments and turned to see Hinata actually walking to their table but there was no confidence in her walk. Her head bent down to the ground with her books hugged to her chest. Gaara got up so his buddies can't even try to talk to her. Gaara takes her arm, startling Hinata as he led her the other way to a hallway. He went all the way to the end of the hallway and turn to the right. He walked into an empty classroom with Hinata following him. He sat down in an empty desk placing his feet up on the desk and stared at her expressionless. Hinata took the hint and sat down in another desk placing her books on top of her desk.

"Um," Hinata started taking out the questions paper and a blank piece of paper.

"Don't come near my table again," Gaara stated.

Hinata was caught off guard, "W-what do-".

"There not the kind of people who are nice," Gaara answered in a deep voice, coldly.

"O-ok," Hinata said not sure what to say.

"Wait by the stairs next time," Gaara said in the same voice.

Hinata began to question Gaara as he answered in short phrases and nothing personal. By the end of their time together she was left watching him walk down the hallway left with the feeling she wanted to get to know him more. No matter what he had said today she still had no idea who he was.

--

**Comment Please :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**


End file.
